Hatred?
by LupaVonWolf
Summary: When Claude wants Sebastian's attention, but Sebastian only ignores him or thinks ill of him, he goes to extremes to get Sebastian to like him. But what does Sebastian think when Claude suddenly changes his advances from attacking to affection?
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in the life of Sebastian Michaelis. He was walking along the uneven cobblestones during the bright mid-day while searching for the proper candy that is to be used for the dessert that he will be making for his young master later today. His search was proving to be fruitless as he continued to search. He was close to buying a candy that is similar to what he was searching for until he heard a familiar, deep voice behind him.

"Hello Michaelis. Searching for anything in particular or are you spending your day simply walking around for your own enjoyment?" It was the dark, condescending voice of none other than Claude Faustus.

Sebastian quickly turned around to face the taller man who the voice belonged to and to see the smug look in his eyes that told Sebastian that Claude knew the answer to his own question.

"Faustus... What are you doing here since you already know my purpose for being here." Sebastian looked at the bag in Claude's hand and his eyes narrowed at what he saw. Claude popped a candy into his mouth and gave Sebastian a smirk.

"This particular brand of this particular candy has been discontinued. This is the last bag of it in existence. Would you like it?"

"What kind of fool do you take me for Faustus? I won't poison my master ignorantly." Sebastian replied curtly.

"It isn't poisoned, you can taste it to figure that out for yourself. I am merely being nice."

Sebastian cautiously took the candy and tasted one. To his surprise there wasn't any poison in the piece that he tasted and there wasn't any poison in the bag when he smelled it. "Alright Faustus... It isn't poisoned... Is there anything else that you need?"

"No Michelis, that is all. Thank you."

"My master is hosting a ball later this week and out of high class pride, he has invited you. We... hope to see you there." The malice and distain were dripping from Sebastian's voice as he spoke to Claude.

Claude looked up at the well-built roofs as if looking at them would help him to think. "Thank you Michaelis. We will be there." Claude turned and walked away back to the Trancy Manor.

* * *

Sebastian walked briskly back to the manor, he was behind schedule and that could not do for a butler of his standing. He quickly but properly prepared dinner and retrieved his young master to seat him at the laege dinner table. He awaited his next command politely by the side of the dining table.

"Sebastian... What was the Trancy's response to the invitation?"

"Faustus claimed that they would be there, my young lord."

Ciel sighed softly as his invitation was accepted. "I was hoping that they would decline... Alois is probably going to make a fool of himself and of me."

"Pardon my question master, but if you did not want them to attend then why did you invite them?"

"I had to. The queen told me specifically that I had to invite every Earl or Marquees that I know in order to keep my position as an earl and as thr Queen's Guard Dog."

"I see. Perhaps your favorite dessert will help to cheer you up. It is awaiting you in the kitchen. I shall fetch it for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Alois excitedly leapt out of the carriage when it completely stopped at the Phantomhive manor and ran toward the door, pushing past Sebastian to get inside of the manor. Claude was adjusting his glasses and politely walking toward the doors as he saw the other butler waiting with a fake smile to obtain his jacket.

"Hello Michaelis. How are you this evening? Doing well?"

"I am fine Faustus. May I take your jacket?"

Claude handed his coat to Sebastian and stepped into the manor. It seemed as if the ball had been moved to every part of the manor except for the ballroom. People were dancing almost everywhere, and that was rather odd to Claude because the young Phantomhive was known to be a wallflower, not a socialite. Claude waited in a secluded corner for the party to end or for someone to need his assistance.

Sebastian approached him about half an hour after he moved to his corner and offered him a glass of champagne along with another fake smile.

Claude looked at the glass with a raised eyebrow and adjusted his glasses again. "Is it poisoned?"

Sebastian widened his fake smile. "I would never poison one of my master's guests. That would be rude."

Claude looked at Sebastian unbelievingly. "Not even one that you hate?"

Sebastian forced his voice to stay pleasant as he continued to speak to the spider. "I hate none of my master's guests. None."

"No one is listening Michaelis, you can tell me what you truly think of me."

Sebastian's smile fell into a frown and he glared at the taller butler in front of him. "Alright Faustus. I loathe you entirely."

Claude nodded slightly and slowly. "Alright Michaelis." He walked toward the door and looked over his shoulder at Sebastian. "Take a walk with me. You and I both need fresh air." Claude watched as Sebastian paused before he set the silver tray down and cautiously followed.

* * *

Claude leisurely walked through the garden and the woods as he admired the flowers and the trees.

"Why did you bring me out here Faustus? This isn't the time or place for a fight.

Claude looked at Sebastian before speaking softly. "Do you really hate me?"

The question took Sebastian by surprise, they had just been over this hadn't they? "I can not hold someone who stole my master in high regards. Yes, I hate you."

Claude almost appeared to be sad at the response before nodding again. He grabbed Sebastian's wrist and forced his back against the cold, iron fence that surrounded the manor. He moved a bit closer to Sebastian. "But I don't hate you..."

"What is the meaning of this Faustus? I already told you that this isn't the time or place to fight!"

Claude slowly moved forward and moved a hand to place it firmly beside of Sebastian's shoulder on the fence behind him, he moved his other hand to pin Sebastian down and he pressed his body against the shorter man's. He moved his neck to where lips were mere centimeters away from the red-eyed butler's and he spoke again. "As I have just told you Sebastian... I do not hate you... You are supposed to be smart, so figure it out..."

Everything clicked together in the mind of Sebastian Michaelis, but he wanted to hear Claude say it for himself. "I want you to tell me Faustus... What are you doing...?"

Claude moved forward again until only a piece of parchment could fit between their lips and he softly silenced Sebastian with his eyes closed, making their lips barely brush together and made Claude's dead heart race. He wanted to feel Sebastian's lips against his own in a kiss instead of a simple mistake where their lips barely touched, so he leaned forward and pressed his lips lovingly to the smaller man's. Claude felt tingles all over his body as if a firework had been set off within him, and he could see stars as their lips began to move together in a passionate, loving dance. He felt as if he could walk on air and make time stand still forever. He would have stayed there forever if it weren't for their masters calling for them.

"Claude! Come here now!" Alois' shrill voice rang out to them.

"Sebastian! I command you to return to me." Ciel's voice followed the first.

Their passionate kiss was over and they had to leave their loving embrace, but they were both glad that they were away from the manor so no one would see their lustful encounter. They both ran back to their masters and politely addressed them.

"What were you and Sebastian doing, Claude?" Alois seductively asked and rubbed against his butler, although the hatred for the boy by Claude was obvious to everyone that looked.

"We were simply talking about our every day duties as a butler. Nothing more." Claude hissed back at him.

"I see... Well, we must be off Claude. The party is dying down." Alois sashayed to the nearest carriage and hopped into it, with Claude solemnly stepping in behind him.

"Sebastian, get me ready for bed." Ciel hatefully ordered.

"Yes, my lord." He bowed respectfully and led his master upstairs.

"What were you and the Trancy really talking about? I don't trust the butler to tell the truth."

"We were, as Faustus said, talking about our butler duties."

Ciel nodded and entered his room to change into his night-gown. Sebastian quickly changed him into his nightly attire and went to his own room to think about the kiss between himself and his supposed rival.


	3. Chapter 3

Claude was laying in his bed, thinking about his job as a butler and of Sebastian when he heard a tap on his window. He ignored the sound as it continued and stayed in his laying position to continue to think. The tapping on his window continued and got faster and louder and he got more annoyed as it progressed, so he got up and flug open the window to see what was creating the sound. What he saw greatly surprised him. He saw Sebastian standing on the ground beneath his window with a pebble in his hand, getting ready to throw it at Claude's window until he saw the plum-haired butler standing at it.

"Sebastian...? What are you doing?" Claude looked down at the raven haired demon that almost completely blended into the darkness that surrounded him.

"I came to talk to you. Take a walk with me?" Sebastian turned and looked over his shoulder to see Claude pause and then jump from the window to walk behind him.

Claude cautiously and silently walked behind Sebastian, thinking about what the shorter butler could want to converse with him. His first thought was that Sebastian wanted a fight with him, to beat him for the kiss that happened the day before. He knew that they were far from the Trancy manor since he saw the large tree that he passes each day when he goes with Hannah to search for herbs and berries that she uses for porions and spells and medicines. He continued to think of torturous things the Sebastian could do to him. His thoughts then shifted to the kiss itself, and how amazing it felt to have Sebastian's lips pressed to his own. A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he continued to think about the kiss. His mind was enraptured in the memory of the kiss until his back slammed into the large tree that he saw earlier, and he felt a cold pressure on his lips. It took him several moments to figure out that Sebastian was kissing him. His eyes widened when he figured out what was happening, and he pulled back from the kiss.

"Claude... I thought that you wished for me to kiss you... Is something the matter...?" Sebastian was panting softly and looking into Claude's eyes. Their lips were only connected by a thin strand of saliva, and that soon broke.

"I-I do want to kiss you... The kiss took me by surprise is all... Y-Your lips are very soft and cold..."

Sebastian chuckled softly and nuzzled Claude's neck. "Demon's lips are naturally very cold due to our nature, just as our bodies are cold as well. Your lips are soft as well..."

Claude's blush darkened from Sebastian's words and kiss. "Thank you Sebastian..." Claude gently pressed his lips to Sebastian's again and wrapped his arms around the shorter butler's waist as Sebastian snaked his arms around Claude's neck. Claude shifted them and pressed Sebastian's back to the tree trunk and held his hips tightly.

Sebastian laced his fingers into Claude's hair as they both deepened the kiss and brushed their tongues against the others. Sebastian slid his tongue into Claude's mouth and explored the wet cavern pressed against his own. He broke the kiss and began to kiss down to Claude's collar bone. He sucked on the collar and felt Claude grip his hair tightly as he nibbled on the area his mouth was previously sucking on.

Claude moaned softly and tightened his grip on Sebastian's hair, he also pressed his body against the Raven's and forced his head up so that Claude could kiss him again. He kept his fingers laced into Sebastian's dark locks as the kiss deepened and he found his back against the tree again, being kissed by the shorter demon.

They stayed in the other's embrace with their lips against the other's or against the other's flesh until morning. When the sun rose over the the east they knew that they had to leave the other to go back to their respective masters and manors.

* * *

Claude was distracted for the entire day as he worked on his daily jobs, this was easily noticed by Alois and Hannah. The both noticed from how they had to repeat everything to him when they spoke to him. But Alois was the first to confront him about it.

"Claude..! Why are you focused on something other than me? I'm supposed to be your center of attention and your everything. Pay attention to me and only me! What were you thinking about anyway...?" Alois whined out his words as he glared at Claude and rubbed against him.

Claude's eyes showed disdain toward the blonde boy while his face stayed emotionless. "I am merely thinking about what I must do for special events around the manor. Nothing more."

Alois looked into Claude's eyes seductively and angrily. "You wouldn't lie to me would you? I would have to punish you if you were lying to me, and you're my favorite servant so I would hate to have to do that."

Claude looked down at the young teenage boy and resisted the urge the growl and throw him off of himself. "As a butler of my stature, I can not lie."

Alois glared into his eyes for a few more moments before going back to his desk and sending Claude back to complete his daily duties.

Claude bowed and left to finish his chores for the day, and went outside to the woods surrounding the manor when everyone else was asleep to meet Sebastian. He smirked and walked to the shorter butler when he came into eyesight. He pressed his lips to the other demon's when he was close to him, and he led him deep into the woods where they were before. He passionately kissed the pitch-haired butler and held him until a burning sensation came over his left hand and he fell to his knees, cradling his hand to his chest. Sebastian soon felt the same pain in his hand and fell to his knees as well. Claude removed the glove on his hand and saw a red mark, Sebastian's contract mark. Sebastian removed his own glove and saw Claude's mark in bright red on his left hand.

"What is this...?" Claude said softly.


End file.
